


Tonks

by Les_Chats_Anonymes



Series: Tout petits récits... sur les Maraudeurs [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 10:12:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10897194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Les_Chats_Anonymes/pseuds/Les_Chats_Anonymes





	Tonks

_Ce court texte a été inspiré par un dessin de[Natello](http://natello.deviantart.com/art/Remus-and-Tonks-591596221)._

 

Remus aimait cette photographie. Tonks et ses cheveux roses. Tonks et sa chemise, à lui. Et lui, l'air heureux, comme si la vie ne pouvait que lui réserver de belles choses, maintenant qu'il l'avait rencontrée, elle. Il y voyait le bonheur qu'il avait perdu il y a de nombreuses années. James, Peter, puis Sirius...

Il se promit qu'il ne la perdrait pas, elle. Ils resteraient ensemble pour toujours.


End file.
